Automobile accidents are among the leading cause of injury and death in the United States today. While using the appropriate safety devices and following safe driving practices often helps to reduce the frequency of automobile accidents and the results thereof, the inescapable fact is that accidents will always be a part of modern day life—as the infinite number of factors that bring about a traffic accident can never be fully accounted for or avoided.
It is due to this randomness that both medical insurance and automotive insurance fraud are relatively easy to commit and difficult to uncover. Almost anyone can claim some type of damage to his or her person or his or her vehicle with virtually no proof of how the damage happened. This type of fraud occurs with great regularity and causes insurance rates to rise for the entire pool of insured drivers. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which proof related to legitimate accidents can be both acquired and provided to an insurer in an effort to reduce insurance fraud. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.